The Song Within Us!
by Sachigo
Summary: Miku is a budding student and cheerful girl, but when a sudden competition comes along her way and she has the chance to gain extra credit in a failing class, Miku finds herself asking eight other girls to sing with her in order to win.
**_Lol sorry for not being on for, like, a year. I just wrote this tiny little piece and I think I might actually continue it and make it into a truly awesome story! I own none of the Vocaloids, and there will definitely be more Vocaloids added in this. Not sure about pairings. I'm thinking it may be a fluid thing, where some could be seen as pairs and others look cute together and such._**

 ** _WARNING: NOT ALL PAIRS WILL BE STRAIGHT._**

 ** _Please don't yell at me for that because that is so not fair. I'm sorry if you don't like my pairings, but I will pair them as I see fit. You're welcome to critic a bit of how I write though!_**

 **Chapter 1: Where Everything Starts**

"Miku! MIKU!" _Is that someone yelling my name? Must be a dream…_

"MIKU! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Miku jerked up as she screamed in surprise. A tall woman with short brown hair had to jump back in order to dodge an incoming punch.

"O-Oh it's you, Meiko! What's up?" Miku asked, then regretted her question.

"Get up! You'll be late for school! And it won't be my fault either!" Meiko threw the covers onto Miku then walked off huffing. Miku gave a slight sigh then rubbed the back of her hair before realizing the full extent of what Meiko said.

"I'm going to be late!" she screamed out loud and rushed to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, she quickly splashed water on her face while simultaneously getting her toothbrush ready to brush her teeth. _Gonna be late! Gonna be late!_

A few quick brushstrokes on her turquoise hair and a ponytail allowed for Miku to quickly rush out to her closet. _Something simple if I'm seriously going to be late_. Quickly picking out a light green shirt and some yoga pants, she grabbed a nearby jacket and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last few. Scrambling to the kitchen, she found a young girl with long pink hair already there sitting with Meiko. _Luka is awake! Crap!_

"Miku, you finally make an appearance," Luka sat up tall and straight like an imaginary ruler was on her back. For being so uptight and neat all the time, she wasn't too harsh with Miku's sporadic ways.

"I'm sorry I was late!" Miku called out as she quickly made herself some toaster waffles. Meiko sighed at the table and shook her head.

"You need a clock, Miku," she commented, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Meiko look I know that but still!" Miku was going to argue when she saw Luka gracefully stand up from her seat.

"She's right you know. You need a clock or an alarm," Luka barely looked at Miku before walking towards the front door and grabbing a backpack.

"You've got five minutes. Or we will be late for school," Luka pointed a finger at her watch on her wrist before grabbing her phone from her pocket and typing. Miku always wondered what Luka used a phone for. She never really called on it…Or even really texted. _And yet…She has my number…And a phone…_

"You have approximately 2 minutes before I'm ditching you," Luka's monotone voice rung out in the silent apartment.

"Uwah! I'm going I'm going!" Miku quickly grabbed the waffles out of the toaster and waved a farewell to Meiko before rushing to Luka's side. Luka then gently pushed the door open and the two started their trek to school.

—

"Settle down now! Settle down!" Mr. Hiyama stood in front of the class and raised a hand to silence them. A low hush fell over the class, reminding them that school had actually started.

"Now listen, I have a very important announcement to make…We are having a singing competition at school!" Mr. Hiyama smiled and pulled down the screen behind him to show a poster containing words like, "Be a star!" "Win their hearts!" Everyone was mostly confused, but they were excited. Finally something other than schoolwork!

"Now students, I shall reward extra credit to those who participate in the competition! Whoever wins will get an extra double amount of extra credit!" The students perked up. Some who weren't into the singing competition suddenly looked around the classroom for people who could help them.

"One final announcement. You can participate in a group of no more than 9 people, but can also solo if you so choose. Enjoy!" Mr. Hiyama concluded his speech and started to file papers as the class went crazy.

"Extra credit?! I need that!"

"Music and singing? I love the idea!"

"We could be idols!"

Miku sat in her seat and sighed quietly. Luka quietly turned her head and looked at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm reaaaally wanting to do it…And I need the extra credit…But I want a group of nine!" Miku wailed.

"Why nine?" Luka's monotone voice asked. The practical side of her just didn't understand Miku's randomness at times.

"I had read something in the paper today about my fortune! They said nine was a lucky number! Therefore, we must find nine people!" Miku suddenly jumped out of her seat as the bell rang.

"Let's go find some people!"

—

"It's no use…I'm totally beat…" Miku sobbed as lunch rolled around. Throughout the entire morning she had been looking for seven other people to sing with, but no such luck. Luka quietly sat by her friend.

"There…There…" she gently patted Miku's head hoping it would comfort her. Her monotone quietness did nothing to help Miku.

"Seriously, Luka…What am I going to do?" Miku moaned.

"You could maybe check out people in other clubs?" Luka suggested quietly. Miku's head bounced up immediately.

"You're a genius Luka! Let's go find some people to sing with us!" Miku grabbed Luka's hand and dragged her off.

"Which clubs meet today?" Miku asked Luka excitedly as she ran through the halls.

"Let's see…Fight Club…Video Game Club…and…the…Dark Magic Club?" Luka paused on that one, unsure if she was actually reading the words right, but then shook her head and told herself it was nothing.

"Okay! Video Game Club first! They meet in B-4 here, right?" Miku stopped in front of the B-4 room and knocked briskly on the door. A groan was heard inside before some arguing erupted and finally a girl with long, gray-pink hair opened the door.

"Sorry about that. We were just in the middle of an intense quest and you kinda disrupted it, but come on it. Miku and Luka entered to see electronics galore. There were computers set up in the back for games. Their wires twisted and coiled around one another like black snakes all the way to the outlets. In one corner stood a TV with a WiiU, Xbox 1, PlayStation 4, and even the old consoles to hook up and play games. Within the room were three other girls, including the one that let them in. They were all plastered on their 3DS, presumably trying to complete a mission. The intent looks on their faces were all Miku needed to hire them.

"Hello Video Game Club! I'm Miku and I want you all to sing with me for the contest!" Miku burst out. Luka face palmed, thinking about how blunt her friend was, and an idiot at that too. The club members looked at Miku confusedly. The screens lit up with a "Quest Complete!" sign as they put down their 3DS.

"Singing?" A girl with long red-pink hair looked at Miku. She wore a headband with cat ears, and her pose looked like a cat sizing up it's prey.

"I believe that's what she said," another girl piped up, her long red hair falling down her back.

"Yukari, you make the call here. We could all do with extra credit," the girl with the long gray hair looked towards a girl sitting with her back turned to them.

"Sing…ing?" Yukari thought. And thought some more. Miku was starting to get anxious just watching this exchange.

"We could…sing," Yukari nodded her head and turned around to reveal soft purple eyes and long hair tied within two low, front ponytails. All the girls' eyes sparkled with excitement, including Miku.

"Yay!" Miku shouted in joy, jumping up and down on the spot. The rest of the club cheered in unison as well. Luka was bewildered.

"You're just going to say yes?!" she cried out in disbelief.

"Yeah we are. We all don't really have the best of grades in Hiyama's class due to what we like," the girl with gray hair motioned towards the gaming systems, "So we do need extra credit. My name is IA by the way. The girl with the cat ears is Iroha, and the other one is Miki. You know Yukari's name. She's the club leader as well!" IA gave a warm smile to Luka and Miku. Luka, for the most part, was still seriously baffled by the quick agreement.

"I'm so glad we are going to be singing together! I hope everyone enjoys it!" Miku smiled, then suddenly grabbed Luka again.

"Next club here we come!" Miku ran out of the room with Luka.

—

"Yukari?" IA turned to the quiet president of the club. She hid her confusion well with Miku and Luka, but it was strange to see Yukari agree to anything other than video games.

"Yes?" Yukari's soft voice questioned IA.

"You said yes…That's unlike you."

"Yeah it really is," Iroha nodded her head.

"It's always just been us four…Why the change?" Miki asked. Yukari thought for a long moment. The three girls waited patiently for an answer.

"It was because of her eyes. Her eyes had the same determination that we all have…" Yukari finally whispered out.

—

"Fight club here we come! In the gym, right?" Miku asked Luka as she sprinted towards the building.

"Yes…" Luka was still in shock over the Video Game Club. This made no sense. Did Miku's fortune really play a role in this stupidity? Bursting through the Gym doors, Miku came to a screeching halt as she realized she almost walked right into a fight. Two girls sat in the back, watching others fight. Miku beelined straight for them. _This feels right. I can feel it._ Miku studied them carefully. One girl had white and black hair done up in two separate ponytails, looking very fluffy and frizzy, while the other had bright red hair just in a ponytail.

"Hello! I'm Miku, this is Luka, and we're looking for members for a band so we can get extra credit for Mr. Hiyama's class!" Miku cheerfully introduced herself. Luka silently face palmed herself again just out of fear for poor Miku.

"Eh? Singing?" the redhead crossed her arms over her chest, a cigarette in her mouth.

"Cul. She said singing…" the other girl responded affirmatively.

"Flower, just shut it right now. You want us to sing?" Cul looked at Miku again.

"Uh, yeah?" Miku could feel Cul's red eyes boring into her.

"Fight me."

"Wh-What?"

"Fight me. You prove to me you can fight, I'll sing for you." Cul put the cigarette in an ashtray and brought up her fists to her face.

"F-Fight?"

"You put yourself in this. You want her to sing? You have to fight," Flower crossed her arms. She stood off to the side, looking like she would referee the match. Luka gracefully walked over and stood beside her.

"She has a point, Miku. You put yourself in this place." Miku sighed deeply, her thoughts in turmoil, then without second thought, mimicked Cul's ready position.

"Fine then! I'll fight!" Miku shouted. Cul was taken aback on the inside, but her form didn't flinch. With that, Miku threw a wild punch at Cul. Cul, having been in Fight Club for over two years, deflected it like it was nothing. Miku ricocheted off of Cul and then threw another punch. Time and time again Cul blocked it like it was nothing. Miku's energy was being sapped, and yet, she continued to punch. It wasn't until her blows became so weak that they were mere bumps that Cul grabbed one of Miku's arms and flipped her onto her back.

"Oww…" Miku sobbed on the ground a bit, feeling deflated and upset. _Dang it…I wanted them to sing so badly with me…_

"We'll sing." Cul's voice suddenly pierced through Miku's thoughts. Luka and Flower both stood in bafflement, their eyes wide open with shock and confusion. Miku simply cried on the floor some more, a smile spreading across her face.

"I *sniffle* look forward to *sniffle* working with you!" Miku sobbed out in between breaths. Cul smiled, and watched as Luka helped her friend up. Just like last time, though, Miku grabbed Luka and ran out the Gym Doors, almost like she wasn't even hurt.

—

"Cul?" Flower looked at the redhead, head tilted to the side with amazement.

"Yeah?" Cul looked at her, her cheeks a bit rosy.

"You liked her spirit, didn't you?" Flower stared as Cul turned a deeper red.

"So what? I did like her spirit. Plus you and I need extra credit. Let's just say I did her a favor!" Cul retorted back. Flower gave a small smirk but played along with Cul's words.

—

"Last Club! What was it again?" Miku was grinning from ear to ear while dragging Luka behind her. Luka seethed with anger. _Her fortune is seriously coming true?! Why can't any of my fortunes be like that?!_

"It's the Dark Magic Club in I-3," Luka said with a tinge of annoyance in her tone. Miku couldn't hear it (or ignored it) as she continued to make her way through the school halls.

Stopping in front of I-3, both girls felt a dreadful presence. The malice and evil could be felt even outside the door. It was almost as if a dark cloud had manifested in front of the room.

"Should we be here?" Luka questioned Miku.

"Yep!" Miku nodded her head enthusiastically. Luka was seriously peeved at this point. _Why is she having such good luck!_

"Hello?" Miku gently knocked the door. A growling noise was heard from inside and both Miku and Luka shivered and huddled together. Slowly and deliberately, the door opened, and a pale hand beckoned them inside. Miku and Luka watched as the hand disappeared into the sinking darkness, and the looked towards one another.

"You going in?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. You can stay out here if you want." Luka nodded her head and made no move towards the door. Miku, however, started the brave trek through.

It was definitely dark within the room. Candles provided the only source of light, and within the center sat a lone girl. Her hair was a pale white with rainbow ends. Her entire was entirely black, the the point where she was barely visible in the pitch black room. In front sat a limp stuffed bunny, who also wore a dark cloak.

"Speak…" the girl suddenly spoke quietly. Miku assumed it was directed to her, but the entire room scared her, so she really couldn't be sure.

"Hi there, my name is Miku and I would love if you could sing with us for the competition!" Miku said brightly. The girl didn't move, nor did she take her yellow-green eyes off of Miku.

"I must consult the dark ones…" the girl suddenly spoke again. Her eyes closed, and she waved her arms dramatically around her head. Miku was a tad bit frightened as the girl started chanting as well.

"Vey o nel a vey no vell!" the girl started to chant louder and louder. Miku simply stared, and tried not to cry from the intensity. Finally, the girl threw her arms up and everything went silent. The candles wavered, and the girl stood up from her spot.

"The dark ones have spoken…They said I should sing. That is how I will spread the dark arts!" the girl walked up to Miku and gently took her hand.

"My name is Mayu. Usuno Mimi and I will gladly sing with you."

—

"Nine people! YES!" Miku cried out loud as she exited Mayu's strange room. Luka's mouth dropped open and she sighed quietly.

"Nine? You only have eight…" she muttered under her breath. Miku stopped and stared at Luka.

"I thought you were going to sing with me," Miku's eyes widened with surprise at Luka's nonexistent joy.

"I was a part of this?" Luka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I just thought…" Miku started off, then trailed as she looked down. Luka gave a soft smile. _How could I ever say no to her? She's been this way since we were kids…_

"All right. I'll sing," Luka had to brace herself as Miku wrapped herself around Luka's neck.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Miku cried into Luka's shirt.

"Of course. Anything for you."


End file.
